The Hybrids
by SailorMew4
Summary: In the world of Pokemon lives many secrets from all over the world. But when people witness the Legendaries of the world from either afar or close-up most people may think they just seen one of the greatest secret in the world... but that's not the greatest, so how would you react if the greatest secret in the world could be right next to you. (Revised)
1. Daughter of Mew and Son of Aura

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon just my mini series and characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Daughter of Mew and the Son of Aura

* * *

Our story begins in the mysterious kingdom of Rota where the equally mysterious Tree of Beginning lies. Unknown to many people the Tree of Beginning holds one of the greatest secrets in an area where nobody would know about.

"Eevee get up!" yelled a young teenage girl. She had mostly black hair but some strands of her hair were bright pink. Her hair was down to her lower back. She had shiny blue eyes that resembled the ocean on a clear day. She was wearing a pale pink shirt with white sleeves, blue jean capris, baggy white socks, and hot pink sneakers. Right now she was shaking an out cold Eevee that was sleeping in a cherry red Pokémon bed.

_"Not now Fionna I'm tired," _said Eevee through her gift of telepathy. This certain Eevee had many secrets this just being one of them.

"Get up sleepy head! Come on Danny will be awake any minute," complained Fionna as she shook Eevee more.

_"Alright fine!"_ yelled Eevee as she jumped out of the bed and went on Fionna's shoulder. _"But you better not do what you always do!"_

"Oh Eevee you know that can never happen," said Fionna as she was about to move a couple vines that soon lead outside before she stopped. "Oh my Arceus. I almost forgot."

Fionna then went back near her pale pink and sky blue bed where she grabbed something inside her wooden dresser. The dresser had three drawers and had a white plastic picture frame on it. The picture showed a young girl about ten with raven black hair with a pink streak and blue eyes smiling brightly with a boy a little older than her with raven black hair and midnight blue eyes only smiling slightly.

"Aha! Here you are!" yelled Fionna as she held out a white beanie with a pale pink half Pokéball insignia on it and a bright red bow. She then placed it upon her head. "OK now let's go!"

Fionna and Eevee then ran through the vines and hopped from stone to stone in the small moat. They ran through their small opening between two willow trees. They both ran through the forest outside their cove to a small wooden cottage nearby. They skidded to stop at the front door as they knocked hard against the door.

"Daniel Gen! Come out!" yelled Fionna with excitement in her voice.

The door opened but instead of her human his aura partner in training and Pokemon, Riolu appeared.

"Oh hey Riolu. Where's your little aura master Danny?" asked Fionna politely.

"**Upstairs probably doing last minute aura checking or something who knows?**" replied Riolu.

"Thanks," thanked Fionna as she went upstairs to a neat room. At a nearby desk sat a boy a year older than Fionna, which is fourteen. He had raven black hair under a blue fedora with a black stripe and yellow feather pin. He wore a blue hoodie with a black collar, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Danny!" yelled Fionna suddenly as Danny jumped from his seat.

"Fionna Mon! Don't scare me like that!" yelled Danny as he stood up and adjusted his chair.

"I didn't think I could scare you since you're an aura guardian in training," replied Fionna as she blinked innocently.

"Well you did," said Danny as he sat back down.

"Hey! Why are you working! We're supposed to start our journey already!" complained Fionna.

"I know I'm just writing a checklist," replied Danny as he showed the checklist to Fionna.

"We don't need a checklist! We just got to go by instinct!" announced Fionna.

"You can but I'm just double checking," said Danny.

"Noooo you are just being paranoid as usual," retorted Fionna as she put her hands on her hips.

Danny turned around facing away from his desk to retort, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

_"Are you guys coming or what?"_ asked Eevee interrupting their argument.

"Yeah we're coming," replied Fionna and Danny as they went downstairs.

* * *

They all walked to the Tree of Beginning as the three Regis came out.

_**"Hello Fionna. Your mother is expecting you and Daniel,"**_ said the Legendary Golems, Regirock, Registeel, and Regice, in unison.

They walked to the heart of the Tree of Beginning where Mew was flying about.

"Hi Mom," greeted Fionna in a casual voice.

_"Hello my Princess, and Daniel. As you know today is a very special day. It's time that I let my little Mew be free to explore. However since I trust you not at all Danny will be your aura guardian for this journey,"_ explained Mew to Fionna and Danny. Mew then turned to Danny. _"Daniel Gen. Do you promise to protect my daughter with your life no matter what the risk?"_

"Of course I will not let anything hurt your daughter. I swear for both me and my aura partner, Riolu," promised Danny.

_"Good. Now Fionna I want you to be the best Mew. I know you're the only Hybrid that I know of but I want you to be extra careful, don't reveal your secret unless it is absolutely necessary you have to,"_ said Mew as she looked at her daughter.

"Of course Mother," said Fionna in her rare serious tone.

_"Now Eevee and Riolu I want you to keep a close eye on your trainers. Make sure they don't do anything too rash or crazy, especially Fionna,"_ said Mew to Eevee and Riolu. To which both Pokémon nodded.

"Is that it?" asked Fionna holding in her excitement for the journey.

_"No. I also wanted to say... Have Fun!"_ yelled Mew as Mew turned its seriousness into playfulness.

"We will!" yelled everyone as they all ran out of the Tree of Beginning.

* * *

After they left the Tree of Beginning Fionna was ready to go and be free however Danny didn't let her.

"Whoa hold your Ponytas. We need to tell Queen Illene," said Danny.

"Oh fine but after we go exploring," said Fionna as she pouted ever so slightly.

They walked to the castle as they saw a woman sitting at the throne. The woman had very long wavy blonde and emerald eyes. She wore a long sleeved lavender medieval dress and a golden tiara with pale blue gems encrusted in it.

"Queen Illene. It is an honor to be in your presence again," said Danny as he kneeled down.

"Oh Daniel no need to bow you and I are close friends so raise please," said Queen Illene in a calm voice.

"Hehe of course. Well Fionna and I just wanted to say we will begin our journey today so all I wish to say was let the aura be with you," said Danny.

"As to you too," replied Queen Illene as she watched them leave. She then looked up. "Shoko your son is starting to grow into a man."

* * *

AN: Hey this is actually a repost of the original but I thought it could improve so I restarted it. Sorry if pink is used too much it's because its Fionna's favorite color and she's the Child of Mew and Mew is pink so yeah.

Key to the Special text:

_Italic = Telepathy_

**Bold = Aura Communication (Only used for Lucarios, Riolus, and Aura Guardians)**

_**Bold and Italic = Pokemon Talking (Only Fionna and future hybrids understand it)**_


	2. Enter the Mewtwo Hybrid

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon cause if I did this series would be real. (LP: The cold, hard truth. :c)

_**Enjoy~!**_

Chapter 2: Enter the Mewtwo Hybrid

* * *

In the nearby Rota Forest, our new heroes Fionna Mon and Danny Gen were trying to look for an area to rest for the night.

"Danny! We need to find an area soon or else Eevee might be seen," wailed Fionna as she looked at her watch. It was exactly 11:50 pm.

"Don't you think I know that? Riolu and I are trying to find a deep clearing," said Danny as his eyes glowed a brilliant blue and his aura partner, Riolu's appendages floated in the air as his eyes were shut.

"**Yes Lady Fionna, finding an area that no one will find is quite hard so please ask Lady Eevee to hold it in," **requested Riolu.

"You heard that right Eevee? Try to hold it in," said Fionna to a fidgeting Eevee on her shoulder.

"_Yes. I'll try but you know that my DNA is unstable," _said Eevee as she panted ever so slightly.

"I know," said Fionna as she petted Eevee gently against her furry collar.

When they arrived at a clearing it was exactly 11:59 pm.

"Yes, just made the mark!" cheered Fionna as Eevee jumped down she glowed white. When the glow faded instead of Eevee a Umbreon stood.

"Hey Bre," said Fionna in a casual voice, petting her soft, black fur.

"_Hello Fionna,"_ said Umbreon as she went by the firewood that Danny collected as they were walking.

"Hey Umbreon," greeted Danny as he lit the firewood.

Umbreon just turned away from Danny as it stared at the moon in wonder.

Danny just shook his head as he stayed by the fire and warmed his hands up.

However, no one noticed the shadowy figure in the trees staring at the group with intent in his deep, violet eyes.

"Target has been located. Now proceeding to phase two of the mission." whispered the shadowy figure as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

On the next day, Fionna woke up as a pale lavender paw shook her awake. The paw belonged to an Espeon, who held a small smile upon seeing Fionna rise from her slumber.

"Good Morning Espe," greeted Fionna as she glanced at her watch, indicating it was 6:30 am.

"_Good morning Master!" _greeted Espeon with happy voice. She then grabbed a drawstring basket with her mouth. "_Time to pick berries Master."_

"Oh alright," said Fionna tiredly as she sat up. She turned to Danny, who was sleeping soundly next to Riolu.

Fionna and Espeon then walked around the clearing where they picked up a couple berries, until she bumped into someone. He had pale, almost white, lavender hair and deep violet eyes. He wore a dark purple hoodie with a white t-shirt under it, midnight blue jeans, and black high tops. He looked around 17 years old.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized Fionna.

"It's okay. But I have seem to lost myself in this forest... Do you happen to know where the nearest clearing is?" asked the boy.

"Yup! In fact, my best friend and I are camping there! You can join us," said Fionna as they walked to clearing, where Danny was putting out the fire.

"Hey Fionna, who's the guy?" asked Danny. His eyes glanced towards the young man accompanying Fionna.

"This is uh- I'm sorry, I never got your name," said Fionna, embarrassed, as her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

"Lapis. Lapis Cry," answered the boy in a serious tone.

"Well Lapis, I'm Fionna Mon and this is Danny Gen," introduced Fionna. She could already feel the tension between them rising.

"A pleasure," said Danny as he offered a hand.

Lapis gave him a cold look as he took it his hand, before he pulled back and gave a glare. "You're Mew's guardian, aren't you?"

Danny, Fionna, Espeon, and Riolu were surprised with Lapis' words. Danny spoke softer, "How did you-?"

"Your aura is pure, like an aura guardian. My father told me that Mew's protector is an aura guardian." Lapis answered, before Danny could finish.

"Okay now who is this 'father' of your's and what does he plan to do with this information?" said Danny as him and Riolu began protecting Fionna.

"Simple. My father wants her," said Lapis as he pointed to Fionna.

"You still didn't answer who's your Father," said Danny as he glared at Lapis. He wanted answers and he wanted it now.

"My father is none other her mother's clone, Mewtwo," answered Lapis.

"Oh, I heard of him! My mother told me that he was created to be the most powerful Pokemon ever, by a man named Dr. Fuji. But when he awoken, he destroyed the lab and hid at New Island. Creating three clone Pokemon, then a few months ago, he posed himself as the strongest trainer in world and invited many trainers to challenge him in a battle. After that, he cloned each one of their Pokemon. which resulted into a fight against clones and their originals. Then my mother appeared, who ended up fighting Mewtwo! In the end, a trainer sacrificed himself, then was revived by Pokemon tears," explained Fionna. Espeon looked at her in shock, trying to figure out how she remembered the entire story.

"That is all true. But... how did you know that even though _he_," said Lapis as gestured towards Danny. "Said that you weren't the child of Mew, by his attitude anyway. Also, who is this mother of your's? There was only one person fought my father, and that was Mew."

"Well, I just... um... I just, uh... mean in Pokemon, in general! I call _all_ Pokemon mother!. Isn't that right Mother Espeon? So, I'm no child of Mew," lied Fionna terribly. Espeon just facepawed herself.

"You're lying," replied Lapis as he stared suspiciously at the duo.

"Why would you think that?" said Fionna nervously, as sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Because your tail popped out when you were lying to me," replied Lapis as he pointed to the baby pink Mew tail that was swaying in the wind.

Everyone but Lapis sweatdropped at the obvious give away.

"So even if I was _that _idiotic to fall for that lie of yours, that Mew tail of yours is dead give away. So, you better control that little 'problem' of yours," said Lapis sharply. "Now, if you could end this charade of yours... I would _prefer _carry on my mission."

Then, _POW! _Lapis fell on the ground as Danny stood near him with his hand clenched in a fist. An irritated look spread onto his face as he shouted, "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! We get it! You want Fionna. No need to overdo it with the speeches!"

Fionna covered her mouth with shock in her eyes. Lapis messaged his cheek as he stood up with a straight face, staring at Danny with a piercing look in his eyes. "I expected more out of an aura guardian. A guardian that wouldn't make cheap shots like that one."

Then suddenly, fists started flying as Fionna watched the teenage boys fight it out. But, she didn't seem to care as she grabbed some PokeGummies to eat then Espeon glowed white yet again but instead of evolving she reverted back to an Eevee.

"_Aren't you gonna stop this before this gets ugly they could seriously hurt each other?" _said Eevee.

"Nah. Mother told me that I shouldn't get into fights, either it be a fists or powers," replied Fionna as she bit into a gummy Magikarp and offered a piece to Eevee. "Want one?"

When they ran out of gummies, Fionna yawned, "Man, this is getting boring."

Lapis and Danny were panting as Fionna went in between the two fighting boys and she said, "Look guys, this getting silly and boring." She then turned to Danny. "Now Daniel Gen, stop being mean to Lapis. You're an aura guardian that honors to protect every living thing, that _includes_ Hybrids. In fact, you're protecting one right at this very moment!"

"But Fionna, he was _created _into the world not _born_ into the world," argued Danny, which earned him an unnoticed glare from Lapis. But the look held the hidden anger behind them.

"Well, I wasn't either! I was found, so that's neither born _or _created," argued Fionna. Earning herself some questioned looks, both humans and Pokemon alike.

"Uh, Fionna… Did your mom ever explain the 'Delibirds and Combees' to you?" asked Danny, as a sweatdrop formed from the back of his head. Fionna shook her head. "Then next time you see her, please, _please _ask her about it. Almost every teenager knows about it at this age."

"Okay!" said Fionna in a cheerful voice as she turned to Lapis with an intense stare.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Lapis, becoming slightly annoyed by her presence.

"I'm just curious about why you want me?" asked Fionna innocently.

"It is my mission."

"Is it a fun mission?"

"No, missions are supposed to be a serious business. Not _fun_."

"Well, what's the point of anything if you don't have fun?" Fionna groaned.

Lapis then looked at her smile, that appeared to be plastered on her face. She then giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You are! Y'know you should smile more," said Fionna as she went closer to Lapis, which made him to start backing away from her. "Smile!"

She then started using her two index fingers to force a smile on Lapis' face, but she failed to do so since he teleported away. Then a pout played upon her face.

"Aww he left!" said Fionna in a sad voice.

Danny rolled his eyes and he said bitterly, " guy was a jerk in many ways."

"Hey! We just met Lapis, you can't just deem a guy of being a jerk when we only met him today," argued Fionna.

"He tried to kidnap you for Arceus' sake!" retorted Danny as his anger started to show.

"Well I think he's just misunderstood as both a human and Pokemon," replied Fionna as they started walking to the next route. However, neither of them noticed Lapis watching them from a nearby tree.

"Hmm... well, Fionna Mon you certainly are a target for me and you are _definitely_ a strange one at that," said Lapis as he watched the duo disappear from his vision.

* * *

_Sailor Mew_: So how you guys enjoying The Hybrids? Do you guys like Lapis Cry? Oh and just in case you guys don't read my bio which I'm pretty sure you guys don't 'The Hybrids' is a collab with Lavender Phantom. So if you are enjoying this series just not making reviews and such don't give me all the credit give her too. Any words Lavender Phantom?

_Lavender Phantom_: **LAPIS X FIONNA FOR LIFE!** Ahem….. Why yes, Mewie. I say would like to give my thanks to the readers out there, just for the sake of you reading this story. Mewie and I have been working on the Hybrid Project for nearly a year now and it feels great to finally display our work onto the internet. Feel free to leave any reviews or comments, we're open to feedback. I also will upload little side stories from the Hybrid Project as the story slowly unravels, so be sure to check me out when the time comes. Hm… Well, I think that's it for me. See ya on the next chapters!


	3. Fossil Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…..cause if I did all my ships would be canon already! You know which _specific _one I'm talking about LP.

_**Enjoy~!**_

Chapter 2: Fossil Park!

* * *

After the "confrontation" with the Mewtwo Hybrid, Lapis Cry, Danny has been a little more paranoid, Fionna thinks so anyway. Lately he has been staring at trees saying that he heard something and has been trying to keep himself awake.

"Danny! Are we there yet?" whined Fionna as they have taking the long way to Pewter as the normal would've have taken three days tops but Danny suggested to take the long way which caused it extend for about a week's trip instead.

"Yawn. No not yet," said Danny who as I mentioned hasn't been having much sleep though last night he wasn't trying to keep himself awake he actually did _try _to sleep but just couldn't.

There was a moment of silence before Fionna asked, "Um Danny why are you being more paranoid?"

"I told you a million times…. I. Am. Not. PARANOID!" yelled Danny as a couple Pidgeys from the distance flew away from the shout.

"Denial is first step is first to go to admitting something," mumbled Fionna. Though Danny was already irritated as he tried to speed walk to Pewter City to avoid the rest of the conversation Fionna simply just ran to him.

"Look Fionna I admit I'm tired, cranky, and I want some sleep when we get to Pewter City so please just let me have some peace and quiet," said Danny to which Fionna just pouted but nodded. "Thank you."

For the rest of trip Fionna kept her end of the bargain but she never said when they did arrived at Pewter City what she do.

* * *

When they arrived at Pewter City Danny tried to walk to the Pokemon Center but before he could Fionna quickly grabbed his arm tightly. Fionna then began to drag Danny to the Pewter City Museum.

"Uh Fionna I thought I said I wanted to sleep when we got here?" asked Danny as he was really trying to escape her grip. Even he if he it would be pointless.

"Oh you will. _But _I heard in museums you feel even more sleepy so after we are done in the Pewter City Museum you'll have an easier time falling asleep at the Pokemon Center," said Fionna in her cheerful voice though that cause Danny to sweatdrop at her logic of things.

"Fionna that is just a stereotype of what people think museums are like. I happen to enjoy museums for their history," explained Danny as he felt Fionna lose her grip on him as she let go as soon as they reached the steps of the museum.

"Aww and I thought I could help you," whined Fionna as she made a pout that made her resemble a child that didn't get what they wanted.

"_Hey at least you tried right Fionna?"_ said Eevee to try cheer her up as Fionna's pout turn into a smile.

"So are we going back?" asked Danny hopefully as he was hoping he could catch a break and sleep.

"Nope!" shouted Fionna as she grabbed Danny again but this time by the collar as they began to climb the steps.

"Huh?! Wait I thought you said that this was just an attempt to make me fall asleep better?" asked Danny as he was started to question her actual plans were.

"Oh yeah it was. But now you said enjoy museums so its still a win-win you get to enjoy the museum while I get to enjoy my first time in museum. So we still go!" shouted Fionna as she let Danny go when they reached the top.

"**Lady Fionna has a point Master she never truly experienced a real human place other than school but even that people didn't treat her good due to her being a bit….different,"** agreed Riolu as Danny dusted himself off.

"I get what you mean Riolu but we still have to be careful she doesn't do anything to blow her cover," replied Danny as he watched Fionna and Eevee enter the museum, He then remembered something from what Riolu said. "And stop calling me Master Riolu!"

"**Apologies Sir Danny,"** apologized Riolu but Danny groaned at the title since he just wanted Riolu to call him Danny. Just Danny.

When they entered in Fionna and Eevee waiting patiently for Danny and Riolu. Though they had bright king suspicion that something bad happened already. Danny facepalmed and asked, "What did you?"

Fionna then blushed as she said in an embarrassed tone, "I seem to have forgotten to grab money on the way here. So can buy the admission fee? Please?"

Danny grew only slightly annoyed but he reluctantly did as he gave the attendant 200 Poke. As he paid Fionna quickly grabbed his arm again. Seriously Danny was wondering why Fionna was so demanding and excited today till he remembered that Riolu said this was technically her first time in a good human envirovent. So he'll let it slide this one time.

Fionna then stopped at the Aerodactyl Fossil since she never seen the bones of Pokemon since Mew never thought she ever needed to know. She then read the description till something caught her eye. She then called, "Danny can come over here."

Danny who was actually interested in some of the smaller fossils came over to her as he asked, "Yeah what's wrong?"

"This is wrong," replied Fionna as she pointed to a line in the description saying that Aerodactyls were extinct.

He somewhat chuckled at her naivety since in a way she was right. With the technology now they figured out how to resurrect the fossil Pokemon as he then answered, "Actually Fionna the Aerodactyls did go extinct. I understand your confusion though since with the technology we have now."

"No. That's still wrong. My mom said that some Aerodactyls lived in the Tree of the Beginning even when some the other fossil Pokemon died out so by definition of extinct, which means die out completely, _this _description is therefore wrong Danny," countered Fionna which caused Danny, Eevee, and Riolu's eyes to widen since when was Fionna this articulent with her words.

Danny was speechless. No way in his lifetime would Fionna be actually completely right about something that even well known scientists and experts were wrong about it. He then wondered what other intelligence Fionna was hiding in that little head of her's.

Though before Danny could congrat her for saying something like that Fionna ran off somewhere. He then looked around and didn't find her this caused him to panic as he asked Eevee, "Where did Fionna go?"

"_Wow not even a month on the job and you lose her already,"_ said Eevee in a mock impressed tone. Danny glared at her as Eevee sighed and pointed to the direction with a crowd of people were at.

Danny rushed over to see Fionna around the front where a group of scientists were at. He grabbed her shoulder as he scolded, "Don't run off like that okay."

"Sorry Danny. I just saw this crowd and it caught my attention so I went over," apologized Fionna as they watched to see what was going on. Three people were standing in front of a door to the back of the museum. An elderly man was in the center. He had a snow white beard as his black beady eyes were behind his round glasses. He wore a lab coat that was only slightly dirty. A woman a with him that was to the right of him. She had light brown hair in a bob cut and emerald eyes. She wore a long lab coat that went up to her knees. Then the final guy had messy black hair with brown eyes. He wore something similar to the the one in the center except of wearing the labcoat professionally it was covered in oil stains.

"Hello welcome to the Pewter Museum of Science now we have a special offer today. We will invite two customers to enter the lab to view us reviving a Fossil Pokemon of their choice," said the elderly scientist. The crowd clapped at the announcement as some people hoped to be the lucky people.

"Now for this to be completely unbiased we will have certain requirements for you. First you must be native to Kanto no other region can come to the viewing," said the elderly scientist. Some people left the crowd with disappointed looks on their face.

"Now you must have an 'A' in your first name," said the scientist as a lot more people left the crowd as only 10 people were left.

"Okay now you must have an 'N' in your last name," said the scientist. Only 5 people left the crowd this time.

"Alrighty now you must have two of the same letters in either your first or last name," said the scientist as everyone except our two heroes.

"Well that was easier than suspected. Hello youngins I'm Professor Igneo and what would be your names?" asked Igneo as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'm Danny Gen," said Danny in his polite manner.

"And I'm Fionna Mon! Nice to meet you Professor!" greeted Fionna in a friendly manner.

"Jolly good. Well go on then you ninnies and introduce yourselves," said Igneo to his assistants.

"Good day lads I'm Professor Sedi," said the male Professor as he tried to tame his messy hair.

"A pleasure children you may address me as Professor Maud," said the woman in a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you Professors!" said Fionna as she shook their hands vigorously.

"Please stop this child," said Maud as Danny stopped Fionna from embarrassing herself.

"Now follow us," said Igneo as they lead to window to view the reviving room.

When they arrived Fionna picked Omanyte to revive. As they did the process Fionna watched with complete seriousness while Danny just watched the process off and on.

When they were done they asked them if they wanted it but Fionna declined saying someone else should have him while Danny mentioned he just didn't know how to take care of him. Though while they left to find someone willingly to take him Danny noticed Fionna had a sneaky grin on her face.

"What are you thinking?" asked Danny as he was growing slightly nervous.

"Oh just what are the chances that this door isn't unlock is all," said Fionna as she walked over to door.

"I highly doubt that scientists would forget to lock the-," said Danny until he ate his own words as he saw Fionna open the door without even trying. "AH! Fionna you can't just go into a lab without permission!"

Danny went into to follow Fionna as she placed an Kabuto Fossil on the pad to start the revival process. Fionna then walked over to control panel to which Danny rushed over to stop her from doing anything rash or dangerous.

"Fionna Mon! Don't you dare press that button!" yelled Danny as he stopped her from doing it.

"But Danny I feel so bad if I didn't give them another chance at living," complained Fionna as she tried to reach the button.

"No Fionna this very dangerous! We shouldn't even be in here!" yelled Danny as he kept holding back Fionna.

Fionna then began to tickle Danny with her hand that was stuck between them. Danny tried to fight against though he eventually failed as he let go as he laughed from being tickled. Fionna smiled triumphantly as she pressed the button. With a large blast of light the Kabuto was revived.

"Yes! Success!" cheered Fionna as the Kabuto began to crawl around the lab. She then grabbed a the Fossil that held Omanyte and placed on the pad. Though Danny quickly regained composure as he stopped her from doing it a second time.

"No Fionna you already revived one! No more reviving!" scolded Danny as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Oh Danny don't you know me already? Since when do I actually follow the rules?" asked Fionna as used some of her extra Mew strength to push the button causing an Omanyte to become alive once more.

"Fionna!" yelled Danny, Eevee, and Riolu in unison as they all thought a first time was okay but a second time you're just asking for trouble.

"What it isn't like I'm about to revive an Aerodactyl," said Fionna sarcastically as she put an Old Amber on the pad.

"Fionna don't you dare," warned Danny as he really hoped Fionna isn't gonna do it.

"Alright," said Fionna as she walked away from the control panel.

"Wait you're actually not gonna press the button?" asked Danny as if Fionna turned into a different person overall.

"Nah," said Fionna in a bored tone which caused Danny to lean against the panel...and accidentally pressed the button.

"Crap," swore Danny as his conscious scolded him for falling for it.

A large blast caused the Aerodactyl to be revived. Unlike the Kabuto and Omanyte the Aerodactyl began to fly around screeching angrily. The Aerodactyl then gave them a dark glare toward our heroes which made then hide behind a table.

"Why did you trick me to revive that monster!" yelled Danny as they just heard the Aerodactyl trashing the lab.

"Two things Danny. One: I didn't trick you I wasn't planning to revive the Aerodactyl in the first since I know Aerodactyls are very aggressive. Two: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ANY POKEMON A MONSTER IN FRONT OF ME GOT IT!" yelled Fionna as she sent glare that would make Darkrai have nightmares that would scare it.

"Sorry!" yelled Danny as he was scared out of his mind from her glare. When Fionna calmed down he asked, "Uh Fionna what are we gonna do?"

"Well how about we wait till he calms down then we escape," suggested Fionna.

"**And when do you think it will calm down?! Seriously Fionna haven't you learned your lesson when we took in a Gyarados!"** yelled Eevee which gave Fionna a harsh headache.

"I was seven. I didn't know better. Just get over it," said Fionna annoyed from the headache.

After a while the scientists came back their calm collected faces turned into sheer terror. They all then yelled in unison, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"How in the name of Arceus did this happen?!" asked Maud as she tried to tame the Aerodactyl though failed epically as the Aerodactyl knocked her by hitting her by the tail.

"Maud!" yelled Igneo and Sedi as they soon after got knocked out as well.

Our heroes then peeped out from their table to see that this was going bad real fast. Fionna then had an idea. A crazy idea. But an idea overall.

"Danny close the door and make a shield to protect the professors. Fast," said Fionna in a very serious tone.

"Okay. What are you gonna do though?" asked Danny as he was to get ready to stand up.

"Just trust me. I'm a Mew for crying out I have some of his DNA in me technically," said Fionna confidently.

Danny recluntaley left Fionna as he followed her plan whatever it was. When he rushed to close the door and grabbed the Professors as the Aerodactyl turned to him and screeched angrily.

"Aura Shield!" shouted Danny as he and Riolu used their aura to create a strong shield. The Aerodactyl still kept scratching at the shield not understanding that the shield wasn't even slightly breaking or failing.

"Hey Mr Aerodactyl what are you so upset?" asked Fionna as the Aerodactyl turned to her.

"_**I'm angry!"**_ yelled Aerodactyl as he flapped his wings in a frantic manner.

"I can see that but why?" asked Fionna as she sat down on the floor.

"_**Him! He said I'm a monster and I take offense to that!"**_ yelled Aerodactyl as he pointed his small hand to Danny.

Fionna then swiftly turned to Danny as she glared at him as she demanded, "Daniel Gen. Apologize to Aerodactyl right now!"

"What for! I didn't do anything and kinda busy right now!" yelled Danny as the Aerodactyl screeched loudly at Danny which caused Fionna to gasp.

"Mr Aerodactyl. Language. We have a baby Pokemon in our presence," scolded Fionna as she covered Riolu's ears.

"**Hey!"** whined Riolu as he hated being called a baby despite being able to know Aura Sphere early but just never had the chance to evolve yet as he saw he didn't need to.

"Danny just apologize. He took real offense to the monster comment," scolded Fionna as she sent a harsh glare.

"Fine," agreed Danny reluctantly as he looked into the Aerodactyl who still glared at him. "I'm sorry for the comment. Please forgive me."

"_**Fine I forgive you human since you have befriended a Mew,"**_ forgave Aerodactyl as calmly flew over to the other two revived Fossil Pokemon.

"Thank you Aerodactyl for forgiving Danny. And please don't tell anyone about being a Mew," said Fionna as she petted the Aerodactyl as she motioned to stop the shield.

"How you are not shocked that the Aerodactyl knew what you are?" asked Danny as he carried the Professors outside the lab.

"All Pokemon figure it out eventually Danny," answered Fionna as they walked out to the actual museum.

* * *

As they finished and walked out the museum it was high noon as Danny yawned as he carried Riolu who seem to have fallen asleep.

"Danny how about I carry Riolu. Earlier you said you were tired so let me carry Riolu so you can relax before we actually get to Pokemon Center," offered Fionna.

"Are you sure you're already carrying Eevee?" asked Danny as he wasn't sure about it.

"Nah I don't mind. Eevee can relax in my hat so carrying Riolu is no big deal," said Fionna as Eevee was already proceeding to go inside Fionna's beanie. Seeing this Danny passed Riolu to Fionna as she carried him a mother holding her child.

"_You know I hate to ruin the mood but you guys look like a family,"_ commented Eevee as she popped her head from her beanie and entered back in.

"No we don't!" denied Fionna and Danny quickly. They then quiet down as Riolu began to stir.

Eevee snickered as she loved to tease these two. Though she hoped one day they realize their are more important than things than just protection, fun, and even traveling around though that's story for another time.

* * *

_Sailor Mew_: I'm so sorry for my awesome readers! And thank you for still reading this! I've just been so busy that I hadn't have anytime for my stories. Especially to my "Princess of the Earth" Readers. I have been super duper busy especially with mid-terms. Though hopefully soon I'll be able to update more frequently. Also don't blame LP for this it wasn't her fault. And as I said I'm so sorry! Though enough of that stuff. Any comments LP to readers?

_Lavender Phantom_: Thanks for waiting!


End file.
